Ascensor
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: John Cena se queda hasta tarde en la empresa y un ascensor atascado, hace que confiese algo que odiara sentir... John Cena x Randy Orton, poquísimo slash, no hay nada explícito.


**  
Un fic John Cena x Randy Orton y un ascensor... ¡Y no supongan! No va haber lemon ni nada por el estilo... (6)**

* * *

John leía los últimos guiones de RAW en el despacho del jefe, era el último que quedaba en la empresa pues Mcmahon se había ido hace rato y había dejado a Cena allí, estaba enfadándose por momentos. No tenía la oportunidad que quería por el título de los pesados y esa oportunidad se la estaba llevando Glen, cosa que a John le fastidiaba un poco porque creía merecerlo más, o por lo menos, tenerlo unas semanas.

Salió del despecho y puso rumbo al ascensor Estaba en el último piso así que no iba a bajar por las escaleras, además de que solo quedaba él y el de seguridad que solía rondar por ahí y ese hombre le daba mal rollo. Entró en el ascensor y pulsó la planta de Parking, cuando la puerta estuvo apunto de cerrarse un pie la bloqueó y Randy Orton entró en la cabina.

- Hola... – saludó John

Randy no respondió y se fue a un rincón del ascensor.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó John mirando a Randy de reojo

- No, no estoy bien. – dijo este

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó John

- Nada… Que todo me sale mal… - murmuró Randy – Soy gafe… - susurró

- Pero hombre…. ¿Cómo vas ha ser gafe? – preguntó Cena alzando una ceja

El ascensor se paró.

- Lo ves, soy gafe. – afirmó Randy en un suspiró

- Que va… Esto solo ha sido que se ha ido la luz… - comentó Cena, pues la luz del ascensor se apagó y se encendió la de emergencia

Pulsó varios botones pero el ascensor siguió bloqueado. Nada.

- Vaya… A ver… ¿Cómo se llamaba el de seguridad? – Preguntó John a Randy, este se encogió de hombros – Eh… ¿Oiga? ¿Alguien me oye? – exclamó

No obtuvo respuesta, estuvo así durante varios minutos más, hasta que Randy hizo que parara.

- Déjalo… Ya se dará cuenta alguien. – dijo

- Pero si no viene nadie hasta mañana… Y como al de seguridad no le de por coger el ascensor y vea que no funciona...

- Pues entonces nos ayudará, pero deja de gritar… No estoy para escuchar tus gritos… - dijo Randy y se sentó en el suelo del ascensor

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Randall? – preguntó John serio

Randy suspiró.

- Me divorcié de mi mujer hará dos semanas y… Y no voy a poder ver a mi hija por mi maldito trabajo… - se quejó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

John se sentó a su lado y le pasó la mano por los hombros, Randy se abrazó las rodillas escondiendo la cabeza.

- Lo siento… - susurró John

- No pasa nada… - murmuró Randy – Pero es que… Yo quiero mucho a mi hija… Y no… Y no quiero que se aleje…

- Tú tranquilo que la verás… Aunque no sea todos los días, el juez no puede privarte de eso… - dijo John

Randy se mantuvo así unos minutos hasta que se apartó para quitar el brazo de Cena.

- No soy marica. – informó

- ¿Qué, qué? – preguntó John atónito

- Nada… Perdón… - dijo Randy, se alejó un poco de John y se apoyó en la puerta metálica del ascensor

John no se movió, se cruzó de piernas y miró hacia otro lado. Por algún motivo, lo que había le había dicho Randy, le había dolido. Miró el móvil varias veces, pero no tenía cobertura ni él, ni Randy.

Estuvieron en silencio una hora, el calor afloró, pues estaban en Agosto y en un sitio cerrado provocó que sudaran como gorrinos, Randy, arto, se quitó la camiseta y se apoyó en otra parte de la fría puerta de metal del ascensor. John le miró de reojo, el sudor resbalaba por el cuerpo de Randy y se perdía por su tordo, a veces, hacía un surco en el ombligo, se quedaba goteando en sus pezones…

John sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué se estaba fijando tanto en eso?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Randy alzando una ceja

- Yo, claro. Sí, por supuesto. – dijo John nervioso

Randy lo miró extrañado pero prefirió no contestar. John se quitó la gorra, se despojó de la camiseta y se volvió a poner la gorra con la visera detrás. Estaba nervioso, nervioso por tener a Randy allí, aunque le había visto muchas veces con el torso desnudo… Últimamente se fijaba más y de eso podían dar fe sus sueños.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo Randy

Cena suspiró y volvió a mirar a Randy de reojo, se levantó para quedar de pie, a ver si así se olvidaba de pensar en cosas obscenas.

Randy dibujó una de sus sonrisas malignas en su mente. Se levantó para estirazar las piernas. John lo observó, sin querer, suspiró.

- ¿Y ese suspiro? – preguntó Randy aproximándose a él

Cuando John quiso darse cuenta, estaba totalmente pegado al cuerpo de Randy.

- Yo… Nada…. – susurró y bajó la vista

Los colores se le subieron, pero aún tenía sangre para… Randy se separó un poco.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó y dirigió una mano a lo que había crecido en la entrepierna de Randy

John emitió un pequeño gemido de placer.

- Creo que el culpable de esto has sido tú… - susurró John

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Solo me pasa esto cuando… - empezó John – Me gustas. – Confesó – Me gustas muchísimo.

Randy sonrió, dio tres pasos hacia atrás hasta pegarse a la puerta, y dio tres golpes secos a la puerta, el ascensor comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. John le miró extrañado, aunque se puso la camiseta corriendo al ver que Randy hizo lo mismo. Llegaron al parking y se abrió la puerta del ascensor, fuera estaba Adam, que parecía que había bajado corriendo a más no poder.

- Te debo 100 pavos. – dijo Randy rotando los ojos

Salió del ascensor seguido de John.

- ¡Toma ya! – Exclamó Adam alzando los brazos – Si es que te lo dije, siempre llevo la razón…

John miraba a ambos sin entender nada.

- Bah… Ya te lo daré mañana, me voy a mi casa, que mi mujer ha hecho bistec y tengo ganas de jugar con mi niña… - dijo Randy

- ¿Qué? – exclamó John - ¿Pero tú no me acabas de decir que hace dos semanas que te divorciaste?

Randy rió y chasqueó la lengua.

- John… Veo que lo tuyo no es la inteligencia, hice una apuesta con Adam en la que él decía que tú si estabas enamorado de mí por como me mirabas y eso.. Y yo dije que no. El que apagó los plomos cuando estuvimos en el ascensor fue él, solo para que yo descubriera eso… Soy buen actor y tú no John, yo hubiera sabido guardar las distancias…

Adam se rió.

- Sois unos hijos de puta… - dijo John entornando los ojos y se fue de allí al borde de un ataque de nervios

- Creo que nos hemos pasado… - dijo Randy viendo como se iba

Adam se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Me invitas a cenar en tú casa? - preguntó


End file.
